Now when they all were broken
by myppe
Summary: Esme didn't blame her husband for the decision he made for them. She didn't blame him or anybody else for what happened next.


if you have written or have read good Esme/Emmett, please let me know cause there doesn't seem to be any out there.  
anyway enjoy the story

**Title:** Now when they all were broken

**Disclaim:** I don't own anything, it all belongs to Stephenie Meyer

**Summary:** Esme didn't blame her husband for the decision he made for them. She didn't blame him or anybody else for what happened next.

**Warning:** English isn't my main language, so I'm sorry if my spelling and grammar sucks

*****

Family  
That was what they had been.  
Coven.  
That was what they were now.  
Or at least that was what it felt like, now when they all were broken

The first step from family to coven had been taken the day Edward told them that he was leaving Bella and Forks. He said it had been for her own good, that he would leave her. It had been Carlisle that had decided that they would leave with him, he didn't want to leave him alone, not now when things were going to get hard, he didn't want his youngest (and oldest) son to be alone in pain. He wanted to be able to help him through it. Esme didn't blame her husband for the decision he made for them. She didn't blame him or anybody else for what happened next.

After they had replaced rainy Forks with cold Alaska, things started to deteriorate. Alice and Jasper, had been the first thing to happened. The once peaceful Alice couldn't even be in the same room as Rosalie without fighting with each other. With all the emotion that was in the air in the house things became too much for Jasper, the sadness, the pain, the anger... some days he couldn't even be in the house at all. Esme tried to convince herself that it was a good thing for Alice and Jasper to move out, but her heart still cried when they left with the last box of Alice's clothes. Not too long after that something happened, something that broke her heart once more.

Edward left. That had hit Carlisle hard, even if he tried not to show it, but Esme knew.

Even if they didn't say anything, both Esme and her husband could see it. Rosalie and Emmett's relationship started to fall apart. Rosalie claimed that she had moved all her clothes to Alice's old room because the closet was bigger, but they all knew that, that wasn't the truth. The once playful Emmett wasn't there anymore, he didn't even tried it anymore.

Baking and cooking had been added to Esme's hobby list when Bella entered their life, it had been fun, trying out knew recipe since none of the Cullen's eat Bella and her father, and sometimes Carlisle colleagues at the hospital had been her guinea pigs, and she was always loved it when the results came back positive whether it was a cake or a casserole. That along with many other things was left in Forks.

" I guess I won't be using it anymore" she said sadly to herself as she remembered the recipe for the blueberry muffins that become one of her specialties. She turned back to her the book she' d been reading. Even if the sun had been down for along time now she didn't bother to turn on the light, it was nice to just sit in the dark. It didn't reminder her of how wrong the big empty living room really was. A living room that should be filled with laughter, Edward's music, Emmett's bad jokes, Jasper and Carlisle's stories of a time before all of this. Sometimes she wished she could cry, she closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She heard the door opened and then slammed shut. By the smell she could tell that it was her oldest son, she could hear his dark voice mumbled something she didn't fully understand.  
" Hey sweetheart, how was the hunt?" she asked, and closed the book. She didn't bother to mark the page she was on.  
" It sucked..." he sighed and crashed down next to her on the sofa "...it was just horrible" he sounded so wounded when he spoke, which made her heart ache.  
"come here sweetie" She wrapped her arms around him and pulled him into her embrace. he rested his head on her shoulder and closed his eyes. That was one of the many things she loved about Emmett. He was definitely a mama's boy. Everyone saw him as this big intimidating guy , but Esme saw him as her darling boy like any other mother. Even if he was 6'5" he was still her boy, you didn't have to look deep to so what a sweet, caring and lovable person he was.  
"what happened ?" she asked as she rested her chine on the top of his head.  
" about 30 minutes after we started hunting Alice and Rose started to fight again, and then Jasper and I tried to break them a part before they would do something they would regret later, and from there everything just got worse..."  
Esme was glad that he spared her the details of what had happened, she was sure that she would hear them soon anyway, right now she just wanted to focus on making her son feel better.  
"I don't want to do this anymore, mom...I just want things back as they were before we left, I miss Forks and my Rose and Edward..." he cried desperately and pressed himself closer "...and I miss Bella" He added quietly.  
" I know you do, we all do" she squished him and she kissed he top of his head "...we all do"  
they sat like that, in silence, just enjoying each others company, the sound from the blowing wind outside and the darkness.

" I love you, mom " He whispered  
" I love you too, honey"


End file.
